Masquerade
by xoxoRuflyGirl
Summary: Lily gets tired of people telling her she doesn't have what it takes to be sexy. She sets out to prove them wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_**Masquerade**_

"You're totally going to be a shoo in."

"I know, right? Though I do find it a little disturbing that my mother is entering a contest for being the sexiest. Oh well, I know she can pull it off with me by her side. I can totally carry her."

Lily raised an eyebrow, and paused her putting away of the dishes. She couldn't help but wonder what on earth her daughter and Blair were talking about.

"So what does Cyrus think of you and your mom entering the pageant?" Serena asked, a hint of amusement playing in her voice.

"He just wishes he could be a judge. Not that we need him to judge. We'll win without having an in at the judges' panel." The confidence practically leaked out of Blair's voice.

Lily's curiosity got the better of her. She had to find out what they were talking about. She set the last cup in the cupboard, then made sure to shut the cupboard door (last time she had forgotten to and Rufus was none too pleased when he accidently bumped his head against it), before heading into the family room to see what her daughter and Blair were talking about.

Serena and Blair both smiled when they saw her entering the room.

"Hey Mom!" said Serena as Blair said, "Hello, Mrs. Humphrey."

Lily smiled at Blair, "Blair, as much as I love being called Mrs. Humphrey, you know you may call me Lily. What is this about a contest you and your mother are entering? Not to be nosy, but I overheard you girls talking, and I have to admit you piked my curiosity."

Blair and Serena smiled at each other.

Blair looked at Lily, a grin plastered on her face. "My mother and I are entered in the Mother Daughter Sex Appeal pageant for mothers and their eighteen and up daughters who still have and always will have sex appeal. The first place winners receive a hundred thousand dollars towards their favorite charity, a thousand dollar gift card, and a day at the spa. The second place winners' will get fifty-thousand dollars for their charity and a five hundred dollar gift card for themselves, and third place will get twenty-five thousand for their charity and a hundred dollar gift card for themselves. And of course all the winners get trophies."

Lily placed a hand over her heart. "Well, that certainly sounds like fun. Is it too late to sign up? Serena and I could enter. I'm always up for charitable affairs."

Serena and Blair looked at each other with smirks playing at the corners of their mouths.

Blair looked back to Lily. "I'm sorry, Lily, but the signups ended last week. The pageant is tonight actually."

"Oh." Lily was a little disappointed. The pageant sounded like so much fun! She turned to Serena. "Serena dear, why didn't you ask me to enter with you? I think it would have been fun. We could have given Blair and Eleanor a run for their money." She chuckled to herself.

Again, Serena and Blair looked eat each other, this time their smirks a little more apparent.

"What?" Lily didn't get what they seemed to find so funny.

Serena turned her attention back to her mother. She snickered. "Um, mom, maybe you didn't hear Blair right. It's a pageant for the sexiest mother and daughter."

Lily was a little offended. She peered down at her daughter. "What? You don't think I can be sexy?"

"Um, I plead the fifth!" Serena said, looking away with a blush.

"It's nothing personal, Lily. It's just, you're so prim and proper and so ladylike. There's nothing wrong with that at all. You're classy. As Britney would say, 'There's only two types of people in this world. The ones that entertain and the ones that observe.' You, Lily, are a beautiful observer. You're who the entertainers live for. You should be proud." Blair put on a fake smile, then turned to Serena. "I gotta go. Mother wants to get some last minute practice in before the pageant. You'll be there tonight, right, S?"

Serena smirked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Blair hugged her best friend. "Good. It starts at seven sharp. Don't be late." She smiled at Lily. "I would invite you, Lily, but tickets are now sold out, and the contestants are only given two tickets. I gave mine to Serena, and my mother gave hers to Cyrus of course. No doubt he'll be lusting over her, as well as the other mothers and possibly some of the other daughters most of the night. Disgusting. You're better off not going anyway. I doubt you'd care to see that."

Lily smiled weakly. "No, you're probably night. Good luck tonight, Blair."

Blair smiled. "Thanks! Not that we'll need it." She then disappeared out of the family room and down the elevator with the grace of a ballet dancer.

"So you really don't think I can be sexy?" Lily asked, turning her attention to her daughter again.

Serena shrugged. "I'm sorry, Mom. You're just not that type. There's nothing wrong with that though." She gently placed her hands over her mother's arms. "At least no one will ever call you a slut." She smiled, then kissed her mom on the cheek. "I'm supposed to meet Johnny for dinner before the pageant." Johnny was Serena's newest boyfriend. They met at a frat party that Blair had dragged Serena to a week ago. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Have fun," Lily said halfheartedly as she watched her daughter leave.

As Serena was getting onto the elevator, Jenny, Dan, and Eric were arriving.

As soon as the doors closed behind them, Lily walked over to her three children. "May I ask you guys something and get an honest answer?"

Jenny looked nervous. "I didn't do, it, I swear!"

Lily, Dan, and Eric all gave her a look.

Jenny blushed. "Just kidding. What's up?"

Lily had an idea that Jenny wasn't kidding, and had indeed done something she shouldn't have, but she decided to let it pass this time. There were other things more important right now. "Do you guys think I'm sexy?"

Dan coughed. "Woah! Were did that come from?"

Eric made a face. "Mom, if I could answer yes to that question, there would be something seriously disturbing about me."

Lily looked at Jenny. "Jenny?"

Jenny smiled. "Of course you're sexy. You're a very attractive woman."

Lily smiled. "Why thank you, Jenny. But do you think I would have what it would take to be in a sexiest mother pageant?"

Dan coughed. "Um, I think I speak for both Jenny and myself when I say that, since you're our stepmother, we don't think of you as sexy. That would be kind of creepy."

Eric nodded. "Especially coming from her birth son."

Jenny smiled. "I'm sorry Lily. I just don't see you as the sexy type. You certainly have the looks to be sexy, but you're so... How do I put this without getting grounded?"

Lily's eyes widened, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I won't ground you, and your father won't even know about this conversation to ground you. Now what were you going to say? I'm so what?"

Jenny sighed. "Well, don't take this the wrong way, but you're kind of uptight. But not in a bad way!" she quickly added. "Just in a prim and proper way. You're classy. That's a good way to be."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Now you sound like Blair." She was unsure if she should be offended or flattered.

Jenny wrinkled her nose. "As much as I hate to agree with anything Blair says nowadays, she's right. But we love you this way. You're the best step mom a girl could ask for!"

Dan nodded. "Or guy."

Eric placed an arm around his mother and smiled up at her. "And the best mom. I'm sure Serena agrees."

Lily looked at Dan and Eric. "So, you agree with what Jenny says?"

Dan nodded. "Absolutely!"

Eric nodded. "I actually prefer you non sexy. I don't need to be traumatized anymore than I am already from that night you and Rufus forgot your bedroom is above mine."

Lily sighed. "Well, thank you for being honest." Her eyes grazed over the three of them. She was a little hurt at Eric calling her "non sexy." He was her son though, so she couldn't be i_that_ upset about him not finding her sexy. She looked at Dan. "Rufus is out with his friend Jake, did you need to talk to him?"

Dan shook his head. "You'll do. Olivia's parents are flying in for one night and they would like to meet you and my dad. Do you think you guys would be up to meeting them? I figured maybe we could all go out to dinner or something."

Lily smiled. "Well, I'd have to speak with your father, but I'm sure he won't oppose. We've both been wanting to meet them as well."

Dan smiled too. "Cool. I'll tell Olivia. She'll be happy. Well, I know I just got here, but I just wanted to ask you that. I have to pick up Olivia and meet her for dinner now, so I'll just call you tomorrow to remind you before classes start."

Lily nodded. "All right." She and Dan hugged goodbye, then Dan left.

"I'm staying at Rachel's tonight. Dad already said it's okay since there is a teacher's conference and therefor no school tomorrow. I just came to change before heading over there. We're going to order a pizza, so I won't be here for dinner," Jenny said.

Lily nodded. "I remember. Have fun tonight."

Jenny kissed her cheek. "Thanks!" She scurried off to her room.

"Jonathan and I have a date tonight, then Chuck said I can stay at his place after since he and I don't get to hang out much anymore. I hope you don't mind," Eric said just then.

Lily smiled, and gently stroked his hair. "Of course I don't mind. You're in good hands with Charles. I'm glad you two are bonding. Have fun, and tell Jonathan I said hello."

Eric kissed his mother's cheek. "I will." He then went to his room to get ready Lily assumed.

She looked at her watch. She had about an hour and a half until Rufus was expected to be home. All this talk about her not being sexy was dragging her down. She needed a little retail therapy to make herself feel better. She slipped her shoes on and pulled on her jacket. She then grabbed her purse, and yelled out to Jenny and Eric that she was leaving. Then she took the elevator down and headed out the door, greeting the doorman on her way out into the chilly fall air.

______________________________________________________________________

Lily entered Bendel's, and a sale's woman greeted her right away. "Welcome back, Mrs. Humphrey! Are you looking for something in particular today? We have a lot of new pieces in that I'm sure you'll adore."

Lily smiled. "You know what Jessica? Show me everything you have that you think I might be interested in."

Jessica smiled. "Of course! Right this way, Mrs. Humphrey."

Lily followed Jessica through several departments including, dresses, skirts and blouse's, shoes, scarves, and makeup. Lily found a few pieces that were very nice. There was a dress that would be perfect for the charity Christmas gala she was due to attend in just a few short weeks. She also found a new business suit in an elegant navy and white. She bough a few Mac eye shadows and a Mac lipstick, and a pair of Manalo's that would go perfect with the suit i_and_ the dress.

As she followed Rachel to the checkout counter, they passed the lingerie department. "Rachel, is there anything new in this department?" She gestured towards the lingerie.

Rachel smiled. "We have a few new pieces, but nothing you'd be interested in I'm sure." She giggled.

Lily crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

Rachel blushed, and looked away. "Well, a lot of them are a bit risque. They aren't really your taste."

Okay, Lily was getting a little annoyed now. Why did everyone think she didn't know how to be sexy? Had they seen her as a teenager or a young adult, they would definitely not doubt her ability to be sexy. Not for one minute! "I'd like to see the pieces please."

Rachel nodded, looking down as if ashamed.

_As she should be! _Lily thought, still slightly annoyed.

"Right this way, Mrs. Humphrey."

Lily followed Rachel over to the new pieces. She tried not to whistle out loud. _Wow_. Rachel hadn't been kidding about the pieces being risque. She looked at the price tag of one that barely looked like enough material to cover one breast let alone two. And as for covering the crotch area, no way! Lily gasped when she saw the price. A thousand dollars for this scrap of material? You gotta be kidding.

"Do you see anything you like Mrs. Humphrey?" Rachel asked.

Lily dropped the price tag and shook her head. "No thank you, Rachel. There is nothing risqué enough for me here. I'll look elsewhere. I'm ready to check out now." She walked on ahead of Rachel towards the checkout counter a smile at the look on Rachel's face. It's not that Lily couldn't wear anything the lingerie department had to offer and look good. She could definitely have Rufus on his knees in any of those pieces. However, she was still a little peeved at Rachel, and didn't want to give her any more business than she already was. No worries though. She meant what she had told Rachel. She would look elsewhere. And Lily was determined to find something that would definitely leave no doubt in anyone's mind—especially not in Rufus' mind—just how sexy she could be.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! I'm so glad you guys like it! It makes me want to write more. And there _will_ be more. ;) Oh and if you want to see what Lily chose to wear here is the link: ./

Enjoy! ;)

_**Masquerade **_

_**Chapter 2**_

As Lily looked at herself in the full length mirror she and Rufus had in their bedroom, she was glad that the kids weren't around to see her. _What would they think?_ She smirked to herself. Well, one thing is for sure, they certainly would no longer be able to question her ability to be sexy.

None of the lingerie she had found at the regular shops seemed right to her. However, she happened to pass a costume shop on her way to another shop, and she couldn't resist taking a little peak inside just for kicks. However, the more she looked in the store, the more she realized how perfect this place was to choose something for her night of seduction.

"Well, if I'm going to do this, I might as well do this right," she had muttered to herself. She had then proceeded to go up to the checkout counter. She needed an opinion on what was best to really put a man in the mood. Not that she didn't know how to get her husband in the mood. It was just that there were so many things to choose from. She wanted to make sure she got the right costume, There was a guy and a girl behind the counter. She decided to ask for both points of view. "Excuse me, but may I ask your opinions on something?"

The guy and girl who had been giggling together over something immediately turned their attention to her, and plastered smiles on their faces.

The girl spoke first. "Of course! What may we help you with today?"

Lily smiled, a blush creeping over her cheeks a bit. _Did she really have the nerve to ask this?_ Yes. She would do anything for Rufus. "I was wondering, which costume do you think it best for getting a man...um...how should I put this?"

The girl smiled. "Hot for your body?"

Lily chuckled, and put a hand to her heart. "Well, yes. I suppose you could put it that way."

The girl smiled at her coworker. "What do you think, Jake? What do the men like to see?"

Jake blushed a little. "Well, the naughty nurses are always a no lose."

The girl grinned. "Ooh yes! I was a naughty nurse for Halloween one year. Let's just say my boyfriend and I didn't even make it to the party that night."

Lily licked her lips, imagining herself in a naughty nurse costume and how Rufus would react. She grinned, imagining him acting favorably. She looked up at her two new accomplices. "So what do you have in stock?"

The girl grinned. "Right this way. I'll show you. I'm Dana by the way."

"I'm Lily. Nice to meet you," Lily said, following Dana to the naughty nurse costumes.

It only took her two minutes to find one. She had even asked Jake's opinion in it. Jake told her that if his girlfriend wore that, he'd have it off her in two seconds. That was all Lily had needed to decide for sure. She had even found a little something for Rufus to wear. She hoped he'd be a good sport and wear it for her. She was getting hot just thinking about him in it.

Lily heard the sound of the elevator doors opening. _This was it!_

She gave her costume one last look over. It was white with red trim. It came with a little nurse's cap, a G-string, and a see-thru, white mesh spaghetti strap top with side cut outs. The top was cut like a bra. She had also bought the white thigh-high socks that were sold separately but were meant to go with the outfit. They had red bows on them placed over the front of the thighs. She paired the outfit with some red Christian Louboutin pumps she already had. She had placed just a hint of Estée Lauder's Beautiful on her skin—just enough to make her smell good without Rufus getting a perfume taste in his mouth, which hopefully would be all over her skin.

"Lil?"

"I'm in the bedroom, Rufus!" She quickly switched off the light, then positioned herself just so on the bed. She had lit candles around the room, leaving just enough light for him to see her in her costume.

He came into the room clearly not expecting to see what he saw.

Lily smiled to herself when Rufus' mouth dropped open. "Do you like it?"

Rufus licked his lips before answering, his eyes never leaving Lily's body. "I don't think like is the word. Try love. Are we alone?" He began heading over to her.

Lily stretched out more on the bed. "The kids are all spending the night elsewhere. We have the place to ourselves for the rest of the night."

"Well that's a good thing, because you're not getting out of bed anytime soon." Rufus pulled his shirt off, and started to climb into bed with her.

He tried to grab her, but Lily held a hand out against his chest to stop him. "Wait! First I want you to put something on for me."

Rufus groaned at not being able to touch her yet. "Put what on? Anything to be able to touch you."

Lily smirked. She's have to send a nice thank you to Dana and Jake. "It's in the bathroom." She nodded towards the bathroom inside their bedroom.

"Rufus glanced at the bathroom for just a second, then turned his attention back to Lily. He licked his lips as his eyes scanned up and down her body. "Don't move."

Lily chuckled. "No worries. I'll be right here, waiting for you." She stretched her arms out about over her head.

Rufus moaned, then quickly headed into the bathroom.

Lily licked her lips. She could hardly wait for Rufus to get his costume on and get back to her. She needed him to make her feel sexy again.

She didn't have to wait long. Rufus was back in under five minutes. He grinned at her, and held his arms out to his sides. "So? What do you think? Do you like?"

Lily's eyes narrowed when she saw Rufus in his costume. He was even hotter than she'd imagined he'd be in it. "Get over her _now_."

Rufus smiled. "You don't have to tell me twice!"

______________________________________________________________________

"Mm, I am definitely putting you on bed rest. Doctors orders, "Rufus purred against Lily's neck. His hands roamed all over her body—particularly the places not covered by material like her thighs and up the very short skirt of her top.

"But doctor," Lily said, playing into her role, "do you really think rest is what I need right now?"

Rufus moaned, and began slowly pulling down her G-string. "No. I just like the staying in bed part. But really we should work on your heart rate. It's not beating strong enough." He tossed the tiny piece of underwear to the floor.

"How do you suggest we do that, Doctor Humphrey?" Lily's could feel her breath becoming slightly hitched. She ran her fingers up underneath the shirt of Rufus' green scrubs.

"Mm, I think you know exactly what I have in mind, Nurse." He pulled off his shirt (letting the fake stethoscope fall off with it), and moaned as Lily began tugging at his pants.

Lily brushed her lips softly against his ear, "Well then you better get these off. Wouldn't you say?"

Rufus bit his bottom lip to calm himself down. Lily was driving him insane! In a good way of course. In a very, very good way. With Lily's help, he quickly got his scrub pants off and onto the floor, leaving him now only in his boxer briefs He hadn't bothered with shoes when putting on his costume.

He took Lily's hat off, and tossed it to the side. He then ran his hands up underneath her last remaining piece of clothing besides her socks and heels "As much as I love this top, Lil, it really has to come off."

Lily smiled. "Then what are you waiting for?" She sat up, and held her arms above her head.

Rufus moaned again, and quickly pulled the sheer piece of fabric up an over her head. He tossed it to the floor with the growing heap of clothes.

He then gently lay her back down on the bed and began kissing and nipping at her neck.

"Aren't you going to take these off?" Lily asked, gently rubbing the front of her left red pump up and down Rufus' back.

Rufus shook his head. "No. Keep them on."

"Under one condition." Lily's breath was becoming even more hitched now.

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Before Rufus knew what was happening, Lily had them repositioned so that she was now the one on top. "We get these off of you." She ran her hand slowly up and down Rufus' underwear.

"Gosh, Lily what has gotten into you?" Rufus asked in a tone that was clear he wasn't opposed to whatever the heck it was that had gotten into her.

Lily continued to stroke him as she leaned down to murmur in his ear, "Hopefully you."

Rufus moaned loudly, then flipped them so that he was again the one on top. "_I'm_ the one in charge here." He brought her hands to the sides of his underwear.

Lily knew what he wanted of her and was more than happy to oblige. She pulled down his only remaining piece of clothing (with his help) and tossed it to the floor.

Rufus eyes seemed to darken as he stared down at Lily. This time it was _he_ to murmur something in _her_ ear. "Wrap them around me."

Lily moaned, and did as told, making sure her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. She barely had them wrapped around him when he was inside her. She moaned, her head instinctively falling back, her eyes rolling back with it. "Rufus..." He never ceased to amaze her. He always made her feel even better than the last time he made love to her, which was quite often.

Rufus moaned as well. "Lily... You feel so good. Mmm..." He kissed her lips softly. "I love you so much!" His voice was quiet, but Lily heard every word.

"I love you too, Rufus. You have no idea how much."

As they continued to make love, they both felt their pleasure increasing.

Lily gently pressed her fingers into Rufus' back as she felt the pleasure jolt through her like a shock—a very pleasurable, non-painful shock.

It didn't take much longer before neither of them could hold off any longer.

They held each other afterwards with no words for a bit—Lily just enjoying being in Rufus' arms, and Rufus just enjoying having Lily in his arms. He slowly ran his fingertips up and down over her back. He kissed the side of Lily's neck, then slowly made his way up to her lips.

Lily placed her hands gently on each side of his face, and kissed him back. She loved the way he kissed her. It was as if she were the only woman in the world he could ever love. She knew she was, which made her love him even more. He was the only man she would ever love too. All her other husbands had just been cheap substitutes for Rufus. She had never told Rufus this before, but with each one of her husbands she had called out Rufus' name at some point. Now she could finally call out his name, and not have to worry about explaining it away. She was finally with her soulmate. It had taken twenty years, but it was well worth the wait.

Rufus kissed her temple. "What'cha thinkin' about?"

Lily wrapped her arms tightly around him. "How much I love you, and how no other man could ever compare to you."

"Aw. And no other woman could ever compare to _you_." He kissed her again, which soon led to him straddling her again as well.

"Mm, Rufus, again?" Lily grinned. "We haven't even eaten dinner yet."

Rufus tilted his head to the side as if pondering that. "Well, at the risk of sounding cliched, I thought we'd skip straight to dessert."

Lily closed her eyes, and moaned a bit as she felt Rufus nipping at the sensitive skin where her neck met her collarbone. "Rufus, as much as I love making love with you, I really am hungry. Let's have dinner, then I promise you may have all the 'dessert' you want."

"Mm, I've got a better idea."

Lily sighed. "What's that?" She tried not to let the smile that was starting to creep onto her mouth show.

"How about, I have my dessert now..." He entered Lily with is fingers, causing her to gasp in a pleasured surprise. Then we have dinner, and then I get all the dessert I want for the rest of the night and quite possibly well into the morning?"

Lily bit her bottom lip, her eyes closed as she regained her composure, which was very hard to do seeing as he still had his fingers inside of her. "I should know by now I can never say no to you. You have your own little way of getting everything you want when you want it."

Rufus grinned. "Darn straight!"

Lily rolled her eyes, then pulled him up to her. Her lips brushed against his earlobe. "I'm going to need something other than your fingers if you want to really get the job done if you catch my drift."

Rufus moaned and quickly replaced his fingers with a much more effective tool. He didn't need to be told twice.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Masquerade **_

_**Chapter 3**_

Lily closed her eyes as Rufus lay on top of her in their bed and kissed her passionately. His kisses were always so intense; so full of love. Lily always felt loved with Rufus and that was one of the many things she loved about him.

After a moment, he broke the kiss. "All right. Let's get some food in you. I don't want my wife to be hungry." He gently ran his fingers up over her bare stomach. "Wanna order a pizza?"

Lily took his face between her hands and kissed him passionately before answering. "Normally I'd pass on such a fattening food, but to heck with it! I don't want to have to leave the apartment, and eating something fattening once in a while isn't going to kill me."

"Lil, there is not an inch of fat on your body. But I will agree that I don't want to leave the house. Imagine all that wasted time getting to and from a restaurant, when we could be doing something much more enjoyable with our time." Rufus began slowly kissing up Lily's stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel for just a second before kissing his way up to her breasts.

Lily tangled her fingers in Rufus' hair, her head thrown slightly back. "Rufus, remember, you promised me dinner."

Rufus grinned at her. "Right! Hawaiian pizza?"

Lily grinned. "You remembered!"

Rufus puckered his lips out to her. "Of course! I know what my baby likes."

Lily pulled him in for another kiss. "Mm... Hurry up and go order so you can get back here."

Rufus play saluted her. "Yes, Ma'am!"

Lily rolled her eyes, but grinned nonetheless and playfully swatted his behind as he retreated to the phone.

"Oo, baby, save some of that for when I get back!" Rufus teased, giving her a sly smile over his shoulder.

Lily giggled, and he couldn't help but smile wider at her before disappearing out to the kitchen phone where the phonebook was.

Lily smiled to herself and snuggled deeper under the covers. She could hardly believe how lucky she was to be married to Rufus Humphrey. She sighed contentedly. It may have taken twenty years for them to truly be together, but he was well worth the wait and then some.

* * *

"Okay Lil, the pizza is ordered! I ordered from Domino's since I know how much you love their breadsticks." Rufus walked back into the bedroom and stopped in the doorway when he found Lily sitting at the end of the bed, back in the nurse's uniform, legs crossed, looking super sexy.

Lily grinned. "I see I've left you speechless. I just figured, since I paid so much for the costumes, we might as well get a little more use out of them. Why don't you go put yours back on? This time wear the shoes. I have a little surprise for you."

Rufus smiled. "Another surprise?" he headed over to the doctors' scrubs on the floor, and began gathering them up. "If it's anything like the first one, I think I like where this is going."

Again, Lily grinned. "Trust me—you're going to love this one just as much as the other one, if not more."

Rufus smiled. "I'll hurry up then." He quickly headed to the bathroom to change. "We have forty minutes until the pizza arrives, by the way!" he called through the bathroom door.

"Don't worry; that should be plenty of time," Lily said as she quickly went into action at setting up her next surprise. She took out the chair she had hidden in the walk-in closet, along with the portable CD player and the new CD she had picked up that was a mix of the most sultry songs. It was made especially for 'getting down' as the advertisement had said. She quickly turned the player on and slipped in the CD. The first track was the track she wanted, and it instantly began playing once she pressed play. She turned it to a comfortable volume then restarted the track and paused it. Finally, she waited for Rufus to come out of the bathroom.

He came out seconds later. He grinned widely when he saw the chair and CD player. He nodded towards them. "What's this?"

Lily smiled, and sauntered slowly over to him. "It's your surprise. Now, why don't you sit down in the chair? I thought I might do a little lap dance for you. I know most men like those. Not from experience of course, but I figured you might like one."

Rufus laughed. "It _better_ not be from experience! And, as long as it's from you, of course I'd love one. You have no idea how much I'd love one."

Lily was still smiling. "Good answer. Now sit!" She placed her palms over his chest, and gently pushed him down onto the chair. She then went over to the CD player and pressed play. Instantly she began swaying her hips slowly to the beat as she made her way over to her husband.

Rufus moaned already seeming to be enjoying this.

Lily straddled his lap and took his face between her hands as she kissed him deeply.

Rufus moaned and placed his hands over her back as he hungrily kissed her in return. His hands started to push down the straps of her top.

Lily quickly got up though, and placed a finger to his lips. "Not yet."

Rufus moaned in complaint, but Lily ignored him, and started her dance again.

She turned so that her back was to Rufus, then she shimmied down centimeters from him, the slowly stood back up. Then she turned around and slowly pulled her shirt up, but shimmied it back down right when she had gotten to the bottom of her breasts.

"Come on, Lil! You're torturing me!"

Lily smiled at her husband's complaint. "Be patient, my love." She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her sox, then got down to her knees, and smiled up at Rufus. "You're so sexy in scrubs."

Rufus licked his lips, his eyes lusted over. "Mm, and you're even sexier in that nurse's outfit. However, you'd be even sexier yet, out of it."

Lily took his shoes and socks off before sitting back down on his lap. She brushed her lips over his ear. "In time my love." She took off her hat, and tossed it to the floor. Then she began kissing and nipping at the side of his neck.

"Lil, please. Don't you think I've been patient enough?" Rufus pleaded, his eyes closed.

Lily decided to take pity on him. She took his stethoscope off his neck and put it on. She 'listened to his heart' with it. "Uh oh," she teased. "I can't hear your heart. I guess I'm going to have to do something to increase your heart rate; like you had to do to me earlier."

Rufus moaned. "Please do!" He took the stethoscope from her and put it on. He then proceeded to 'listen' to _her_ heart. "Mm, you have the same problem—a low heart rate. We definitely both need to get our heart rates up."

Lily took the stethoscope from Rufus and tossed it to the floor with the rest of the discarded clothes. "Gosh you're so sexy!" she purred, before taking Rufus' face between her hands and kissing him even more passionately than the last time.

Rufus moaned into the kiss. "Then do something about it."

"Do you want to take it off, or would you rather me?" she asked, a smirk on her face and an eyebrow raised as she tugged at the hem of her top.

"How about I take off yours, and you take off mine?" Rufus' suggested, his mouth against her ear.

Lily smiled. "That sounds like a plan. Ladies first."

Rufus lifted his arms and allowed her to pull off the top to his scrubs as well as the white T-shirt underneath. She tossed them both to the floor, then began kissing all over his chest, and slowly grinding against him to the beat of the music.

Rufus threw his head back slightly, his eyes closed. "Mm, don't forget your end of deal," he reminded her.

Lily kissed his neck, her smile appearing yet again. "A deal is a deal." She raised her arms,

Rufus moaned in content as he placed his hands up the back of her top, letting them graze over her bare back and sides, before he pulled his hands out, placed them over the hem, and finally pulled the top off and tossed it to the floor.

He immediately began kissing her now exposed chest, holding her tightly to him.

Lily closed her eyes, and tossed her head back. One thing was for sure, she had married a man who certainly knew what he was doing. Gosh she loved this man!

The song had switched to Christina Aguilera's "Dirrty." Rufus seemed to just be registering the song. He licked his lips. "Yes, let's get dirrty!"

Lily laughed. "But I haven't finished my lap dance yet."

"But it's already been the best I ever had," Rufus murmured against her neck. He began kissing the side of her neck, and nipping at the sensitive skin. He loved leaving his mark on her.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "How many lap dances have you had exactly?"

Rufus blushed, looking like a kid who had been caught eating a cookie before dinner after being told no. "Just a couple. I was half drunk, and neither of the girls were as hot and sexy as you are. Nothing happened. They didn't do nearly as much to me as you have. Oh and Alison never even gave me one."

Lily put her hands on her hips. "You better not be lying to me, and those lap dances better have happened when we weren't together yet."

"Trust me, Lil. They happened before I even met you. I'd never, _ever_ cheat on you!" Rufus held up his hands. "Honest!"

Lily sighed. "All right. I believe you." Her eyes fell over his pants. "Now let's get these off you."

Rufus saluted. "Yes, Ma'am!"

Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. She helped Rufus get the pants off. He kept his underwear on. He felt like teasing her like she had been teasing him.

Lily straddled his lap again, and began sucking on his ear. She tugged on her G-string as she did so. "These don't come off until yours do."

"Damn!" Rufus hated when she got the best of him. But, at the same time, he found it incredibly sexy.

He manage to maneuver his way into getting his underwear off, which was quite a feat since Lily was still in his lap.

Lily licked her lips. "All right, very good!" She had to admit she was impressed. "Well," she paused to kiss him," you accomplished your task." She brought her lips to his left ear and licked it. "So now it's time for you to unwrap and claim your prize."

Rufus moaned, gently grinding against her. His hands went to her G-string, and slowly slid it off of her.

Lily lifted her hips to help him, and finally the last part of her clothing was on the floor, leaving them both in nothing but each other.

Rufus let out a sound that sounded very much like a growl, then touched her in her most intimate area—just enough to tease her.

"_Now_, Rufus!" Lily was running out of patience. She had no problem dishing out the taunting, but she certainly couldn't take it. She'd be the first to admit that patience was not her forte.

"Mm, you can dish it out, but you can't take it," Rufus said, as if reading her thoughts. He kissed her, his arms now wrapping around her.

"Darn straight now shut up and—" She cut herself off with a moan, for Rufus was already taking care of the problem.

They both moaned as they made love, Her still sitting on his lap. Him moving up to meet her downward thrusts.

The music had already switched to two different songs, Lily hadn't paid any attention to the one after "Dirrty," and now she was only vaguely aware of Backstreet Boy's "Masquerade." She was too busy feeling the fireworks of pleasure coursing throughout her body. Gosh she was so lucky to have Rufus! She knew she'd only be more grateful with the days to come. No pun intended.

* * *

"Mm, are you up for a little more? Because I know I am." Rufus grinned at Lily, and raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Even though they had finished their lovemaking a good five minutes earlier, they hadn't moved from their spot on the chair, and had been kissing for a good part of the five minutes.

Before Lily could answer, the phone rang.

"Ignore it," Rufus ordered.

Lily chuckled. "I can't! It might be one of the kids." She slid off of Rufus' lap, and headed to the phone. She picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Humphrey. Did you order a pizza? There is a pizza man here who says Mr. Humphrey ordered one.

"Yes, Vanya, you may send him on up. Thank you."

After they said their goodbyes and hung up, Lily turned to Rufus with an apologetic look on her face.

"The pizza guy's here?" Rufus guessed.

Lily nodded. "Sorry. Our fun is going to have to stop for now."

Rufus sighed. "All right. But only because we're both hungry!"

They laughed.

"Well, I guess I had better put this on, huh?" Lily asked, grabbing her robe.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to let the pizza guy see my wife naked." Rufus helped her get the robe on then tied it for her.

Lily kissed him. "Thank you."

Rufus continued to kiss her for a moment, then grabbed his own robe and put it on. Lily returned the favor and tied it for him.

"Thank you, my love." Rufus kissed Lily just as the elevator doors in the main room opened.

"I'll get it," Rufus said, giving Lily one more kiss before heading out to pay for the pizza.

Lily followed him, heading into the kitchen to get their cups, drinks, plates, and napkins ready.

After Rufus had paid and tipped the pizza boy, as well as collected the pizza and breadsticks of course, he brought them into the bedroom, where Lily was waiting with the things she had gotten ready.

"That pizza boy winked at me. I don't know if it was because he knew what you and I must have been up to or if he had the hots for me," Rufus joked as he placed a pizza slice on Lily's then his plate.

Lily smirked. "Well, I couldn't blame him if he found you attractive, but he's going to have to fight me for you if he wants you."

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "You know, that would be kind of hot; you fighting for me. It would be even hotter if it were another woman you were fighting with instead of a man."

Lily rolled her eyes. "If I were fighting another woman for you, she'd end up bald with her hair in my hands.

Rufus laughed heartily. "Now _that_ I would like to see!"

Lily shook her head, but smiled. "Shut up! She said playfully, gently pushing Rufus to the side.

They ate their pizza, then both reached for the breadsticks at the same time.

"Allow me," Rufus said. He grabbed a breadstick, and handed it to her, but when Lily went to grab it, he quickly pulled it back and ate it himself.

Lily gasped. "Rufus!"

Rufus looked at her innocently. "What? Oh, I'm sorry, did you want one?"

Lily crinkled her nose. "Don't talk with your mouthful."

Rufus swallowed what he had in his mouth, before responding. "That's funny, didn't I tell you the same thing earlier?"

Lily crossed her arms over her chest, trying her best not to laugh.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Lil. Here." He held out a breadstick.

Lily was hesitant. "How do I know you're not going to eat it again?"

"I won't!" Rufus crossed his heart. "I promise."

Lily smiled. "You better not!" She went to take it, but he moved it to her mouth instead.

She let him feed her. She then picked up one, and fed him.

"Mm..." he moaned.

She picked up one and dipped it into the sauce. She ate it, while Rufus grabbed another slice of pizza.

She had another slice of pizza as well, then Rufus had a third slice.

"You should try another breadstick," Lily said after taking a sip of her drink.

"I was about to," Rufus informed her.

"Here." Lily grabbed a breadstick and dipped it into the sauce. "It tastes good with the sauce." She moved it to his mouth.

Rufus was about to take a bite, then she rubbed it over his cheek, leaving a saucy streak across his cheek to his jaw.

Rufus laughed. "Oh, it is on!" He picked up a breadstick and dipped it in sauce, then wiped it across her cheek, and down her chest.

Lily gasped. She dipped her breadstick in the sauce again before rubbing it over his hair.

Rufus took the tub of sauce and dumped it over her head, then made sure to spread the sauce over her face with his hands.

Lily pouted and finished her breadstick. "Now we're both a mess."

Rufus shrugged. "_You_ started it." He finished his breadstick, then observed Lily and himself. "We did make a mess, didn't we?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, we did. I think we both need a shower now."

Rufus raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Together?"

Lily smiled. "Well, it _would_ be good for the environment; conserving the amount of water we use."

Rufus downed the rest of his drink, then stood up and held his hand out to her. "Let's go!"

Lily smiled, down the rest of _her_ drink, then took his hand and let him help her up. He then led her to the bathroom eager to pick up where they had left off before the pizza guy had arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is the temperature okay for you, Lil?" Rufus asked after turning the shower water on.

Lily slipped her hand in the water. "Mm, it's perfect. Its nice and warm."

"And I have a feeling we're going to be warming it up even more," Rufus murmured against her left ear as his hands worked at getting the tie of her robe undone. He got it undone and slowly pushed the robe off her shoulders.

Lily smiled, then went to work at getting his robe undone and off. She brushed her lips softly against his right ear. "We're getting to be a bit assumptive, aren't we?"

He ran his hands slowly up her bare back. "Well, I have a right to assume, don't I?"

Lily grinned. "Maybe." She turned her back on him and slipped into the spacious shower.

Rufus was right behind her. He shut the glass shower door behind them. "Do you need me to get your back? I can get your front too if you'd like." He raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Lily laughed. "One things for sure, you're definitely a man."

Rufus grinned. "I think I proved that to you many times this evening."

Lily shook her head and smiled. She handed Rufus his body puff. "Wash up. I'll get your back when you need me to, and you may get mine when I need you to." She grabbed her own body puff, and applied the body wash to it, then handed the body wash to Rufus.

Rufus pouted, but took the body wash. "You're no fun."

Lily smirked. "That's not what you've been saying this evening."

Rufus stuck his tongue out at her, then applied the body wash to his own puff.

Lily turned her back on him as she began to wash her body. She knew that being easy wasn't necessarily the best way to be sexy. If she handed Rufus everything he wanted, he would get used to getting what he wanted right away, and therefor, it would take away part of the thrill. However, if she made him watch her wash herself, and didn't allow him to wash her, he would want her even more. Twenty years of loving Rufus had taught her something.

For a few minutes, they washed their own bodies.

Lily hooked her body puff back on the hook, and grabbed her washcloth. Next, she grabbed for the body wash again so that she could wash her lower region. However, just as she was reaching for it, Rufus was as well. Apparently, he was ready to wash his own lower region. Their hands touched.

Lily smiled at him. "Ladies first." She grabbed the body wash, then placed a big dollop of the body wash on her clean washcloth. She set the body wash back down, ignoring the hand Rufus had held out for it.

"Thanks!" Rufus said sarcastically.

Lily made a clicking sound with her tongue. "If I were you I wouldn't be so sarcastic with me. After all, I'm about to help you wash."

Rufus was a little slow to understand. "I like the body puff for my back; not the washcloth."

Lily moved closer to them so that there was hardly any space at all between them. "Who says I'm washing your back now?" Her tone was a seductive purr as she placed her left hand over Rufus' right shoulder.

Rufus finally understood what Lily was about to do. "Oh."

Lily smirked, and began to wash him, washing in slow, gentle strokes.

Rufus closed his eyes for just a moment as an involuntary moan escaped his lips. His eyes quickly shot back open, however, for he wanted to see every moment of this. He could not believe how sexy Lily was. He considered himself the luckiest man on earth to have a wife like her. She was more than worth the twenty year wait.

Lily finished with the front, and Rufus already missed her touch. She rinsed the cloth, then applied more body wash before working on his backside. He still loved her touch, but he much preferred her hands on his lower _frontal_ region.

She finished, and let the washcloth drop to the floor. She then grabbed his body puff, soaped it up, and washed his back for him, in the same, gentle slow motions from moments earlier. Finally, she finished, and he felt his body awaken at the thought of now being able to do to her what she had done to him. He kissed her deeply, then turned her around. "My turn, he whispered in her right ear from behind. He gently licked her ear, then grabbed his clean washcloth (since she had washed him with hers), and put the body wash on it. He washed her backside first, going torturously slow.

Lily but her bottom lip. "You're teasing me."

Rufus smirked. "Very good." He finished her backside, and rinsed the cloth. He put more body wash on it and finally reached around her. He was even slower at washing her frontal region.

Lily bit her bottom lip and moaned. He couldn't see the look on her face, but he knew he must be driving her wild.

He finished cleaning her, and dropped the washcloth. He then soaped up her body puff and gently washed her back. Lily hadn't said anything to him, and he was wondering what she was thinking.

Lily, meanwhile, was trying to contain herself. She was trying _so_ hard to play hard to get, but Rufus really knew how to get her worked up. She wanted him, and she wanted him badly. _Very_ badly.

Rufus finished washing her back, and began kissing down the side of her neck, his hands slowly roaming up and down her body.

_To hell with it!_ Lily thought. She turned around, and grabbed him. Her lips brushed against Rufus' ear as she practically purred, "Make love to me now."

Rufus moaned, and slowly backed her toward the back wall of the shower. "Mm, I was hoping you'd say that," he said, his voice dripping with lust.

She draped her arms over his shoulders, and rested her hands over the back of his head, her fingers running through his hair.

He moaned as he picked her up.

Her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist as he entered her, making love to her a little more forcefully than usual, but, at the same time, careful not to hurt her.

"Mm, yes..." Lily moaned. Her eyes were closed, and her head was thrown back against the wall as her fingers tightened in his hair. _He's doing it again,_ she thought. _He's making me feel even better than all the times before. _

Rufus kissed her neck, taking advantage of her head being thrown back. He gently sucked the skin there. She brought her head back up and kissed him deeply; passionately as he continued to make love to her.

As they moved together, their pleasure increased more and more, until neither of them could take it any longer.

Rufus was a little sad it hadn't lasted longer, but he was sure it wasn't the end of their love making for the night. Not if he had anything to do with it anyway. Not that he would ever force himself on Lily, but he had a pretty good feeling, that wasn't going to be an issue.

Lily was disappointed when Rufus set her back on her feet. Not that their love making hadn't been incredible because oh, it had been. It was just that, she wasn't ready to end their love making yet. She had to have him again.

Rufus pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She pulled him even closer and kissed him some more.

"Well, I have to go to the bathroom, so..." Lily trailed off after a moment.

"Got ya. I'll be waiting in the bedroom." Rufus kissed her deeply one more time, then headed out of the bathroom, closing the door to give Lily some privacy.

As Lily watched him shut the door, she smiled. She was so lucky to have him!

* * *

Lily washed her hands, then dried them on the hand towel, and headed back out to the bedroom.

She smiled when she saw what Rufus had done. Their comforter was spread out on the floor, and the candles she had lit, were now lit all around it. Their pillows were at the head of the comforter, and their blankets were on top. Rufus was lying under the covers.

Lily placed a hand over her heart and smiled. "Rufus, what is this?"

Rufus smiled as well. "Well, I was thinking of all the times and places I've made love to you and I realized that I never made love to you on the floor. Then of course I thought of how hot it would be to do so, and, well, I think you can pretty much figure out the rest." He winked.

Lily grinned. "Sounds interesting."

Rufus held out his arms to her, opening and closing his fingers. "Come here."

Lily walked over to him and climbed in beside him.

He pulled her close to him underneath the covers, and began kiss her neck, jaw, and lips. His hands grazed over her breasts. "I want you so bad," he murmured.

Lily kissed him hungrily back, her hands on each side of his face. "Mm, you're so insatiable, Rufus."

"For you, always. Aren't you for me?" he asked, his voice just a murmur.

Lily didn't even need to think about it. "Mm, yes. Only for you."

Rufus kissed her a moment more, his fondling becoming more intense. He straddled her then, and brought his mouth to her left ear. He sucked her earlobe before a moment before murmuring in her ear, "Do you know what the nice thing is about the kids not being here?"

Lily smiled. "What?"

"We can be as loud as we want to be without worrying about them overhearing."

They grinned like the cheshire cat at each other.

"Mm, that is a _very_ nice thing," Lily agreed.

Again, Rufus' lips brushed against her ear. "I want to hear how much you love having me inside you."

Lily placed her hands on each side of his face again. "Well, then I want to hear how much you love _being_ inside me."

Rufus moaned. "Oh, you're definitely going to get that!"

Lily brushed her lips against Rufus' left ear. "Then you're definitely going to hear how much I love having you inside me. That's a promise."

Rufus moaned again. He could no longer take it. He entered her in one smooth motion, and it was on. It wasn't just that it was a favor to the other. No. The truth was, they both enjoyed being loud when they made love, and they were both planning on taking full advantage of not having to censor or mute themselves for the sake of the kids.

Lily smiled to herself as she thought how glad Eric could be that he wasn't there tonight. Because, if he were, she and Rufus would be about to traumatize him for life!

* * *

Serena, arrived back at Rufus and Lily's. What a night it had been! First off, she had had to listen to two hours of Blair bitching about not winning.

"It is _so_ on! Tiffany is bleached blonde, and her mother is a fifty-five year old hag with implants that are far too big for her body. Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure Tiffany's boobs were silicone infested too. She and her mother probably got implants together. How creepy is that? Forget _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. It's more like Tiffany's here. Put the breaks on fast!"

Serena rolled her eyes at the memory of her friend's rant. Blair and her mother won second place. Serena knew that only Blair wouldn't even find joy in second place. Well, Blair and Jenny. Jenny was really becoming more and more like Blair every day, unfortunately. Worse even.

Anyway, after the whole Blair situation, Johnny had taken Serena home early because he wasn't feeling well. Serena wasn't in the mood to go to bed yet, so she figured she's stop by her parents' place and see if they wanted to see a movie or something. Blair wasn't an option since she had gone to Chuck's to sex her mind off of not winning the competition. Well, that or plot Tiffany's and Tiffany's mother's demise. Serena was sure a little bit of both were going on.

"Ooooooh!"

Serena quickly turned her head towards the stairs. "What the heck was that?"

"Rufus, yes!"

"Lily.... Lily.... Just like that!"

Serena covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my gosh."

The elevator doors opened, and in came Dan. "Serena, hey. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be off with Johnny."

Serena turned to him absentmindedly. "He wasn't feeling well, so he went home early. Dan, we should both go. _Now_." She grabbed her purse.

"Why? I just got here. I need to tell Dad and Lily that there's been a change in plans. Olivia misunderstood her parents. It turns out, they are arriving tonight; not tomorrow. Olivia is helping them into their hotel right now. They'll be over here in a half hour. I figured it wouldn't matter if we did a late dinner or at least dessert tonight. Tomorrow Olivia and I have a full day of showing them around, and also they have to fly back out before dinner because her dad has a conference in Seattle he has to be at." Dan plopped himself down on the couch.

Serena felt her heart race. "Wait, what? Olivia and her parents can't come here! We gotta go, and you have to tell her not to bring them here!"

Dan crinkled his eyebrows. "Serena, why not? What is up with you? You're acting weird. Why do we have to leave, and why can't they come here?"

Serena glanced upstairs. She didn't have to answer, for apparently, her parents were still going strong.

"Do you like That, Lil? Hm?

"Mmm, you know I do, Rufus! Give me more _now_!"

Dan's mouth dropped open. "Oh my Gosh. Gross so gross!" He jumped up off the couch as if he had just been zapped. "We gotta get out of here now."

Serena nodded. "You think?"

"Rufus! Rufus! Rufus! Yes, yes, **yes**!"

Dan and Serena looked at each other, then quickly headed to the elevator.

Unfortunately, when they got there, the doors opened to reveal Olivia and her parents.

"Oh no. This is bad. Very bad," Dan stated.

Olivia smiled. "Hello to you too, Silly." She kissed his cheek, then took her mother's hand, leading her past Dan into the room. Her father was right behind them.

Dan was in shock. He didn't know what to do.

Serena nudged him. "Dan, are you forgetting something?" she said between her teeth.

Dan shook his head.

"Mom, Dad, this is Dan. Dan, these are my parents, Elizabeth and Gordon," Olivia introduced.

Dan held out his hand to Elizabeth, and kissed her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Burke."

Elizabeth giggled. "I see you're just as charming as Olivia said you were. Please, call me Elizabeth. Or Beth, if you'd rather."

Dan smiled. "Thank you, Beth."

He then shook Gordon's hand. "Nice to meet you, Sir."

Gordon grinned. "I see you're as well mannered as my daughter says as well. And you may call me Gordon. I see you have a nice firm handshake."

Dan smiled. "Thanks, you do too."

Gordon chuckled. "I should hope so! I was in the Marines for two tours."

"Yeah, I remember Olivia telling me that. That's amazing," Dan said.

There was a small moan. Dan was pretty sure it came from Lily. That snapped him back to reality. He just hadn't wanted to be rude and rush Olivia's parents out without a proper greeting first.

"What was that?" Olivia asked as her parents looked towards the stairs.

"Um, we're cat sitting. It cries at night sometimes," Dan lied quickly.

Olivia smiled. "Really? I love cats! What's it's name? Whose is it? Can I see it?"

"Um, it's really shy when it comes to new people. It might scratch you." Serena helped lie.

"Oh! Serena, I'm sorry!" Olivia said as if just noticing her. She turned to her parents, and gestured towards Serena. "Mom, Dad, this is Dan's stepsister, Serena."

Serena smiled at Olivia's parents. "Hi. Um, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude, but I really have to go."

Dan nodded. "Yeah, um, we should too. Weren't you supposed to be here in a half hour?" Dan murmured in Olivia's ear.

"Yes, but Mom and Dad were so hungry, they insisted we eat first. Sorry. Did I get here at a bad time?" Olivia whispered back.

Dan blushed even though he seldom blushed. "You could say that. Um, look we better go. Now. I'll explain later."

"But my parents wanted to meet your parents, remember?" Olivia said; confused.

"Trust me—now is not a good time," Dan said, gently pushing Olivia towards the elevator.

"Wait, Dan, why? What's—" Olivia was cut off by, unfortunately, Rufus and Lily's sexcapades upstairs.

"Oh, Lily! Oh my gosh, don't stop! Don't stop! You feel so good! Ooooh...."

Olivia's face turned ghostly white, and her parents looked like they were about to have a heart attack.

"Oh my!" Elizabeth said, a hand over her heart.

"Um, maybe now is not a good time to meet Dan's parents, Darling," Gordon said to Olivia.

"Um, no, it's not a good time. I agree. You can meet them tomorrow for lunch maybe. Let's go," Olivia said.

The five of them headed to the elevator just as the doors opened and Jenny came storming in.

"Ugh! Rachel is such a bitch! Her boyfriend came over, so she told me the sleep over was off. Can you believe her? The nerve! Ditching _me_, Jenny Humphrey over a guy who's not even that hot! Oh, she is so ruined!" She realized there were two people in the room she didn't know, and quickly changed her tune. She smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry. You must be Olivia's parents. "I'm Jenny, Dan's sister. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

Olivia's parents greeted her uneasily.

"It's very nice to meet you, Jenny, I'm Elizabeth." Elizabeth told her.

"Yes, it's a pleasure,"Gordon agreed, kissing her hand. "My name is Gordon."

Jenny smiled. "Hello Elizabeth and Gordon!"

"Um, Jenny, we have to go now. Just trust me on this one," Dan said quickly.

"Go where? I have nowhere else to sleep," Jenny said; clearly confused.

"You can stay with me at my apartment," Serena offered right away. "Let's just go."

Jenny shook her head. "I want to stay in my own bed. I'm sorry, Serena. I'm just not in a good mood for a roommate right now."

"Jenny, just trust me, all right?" Serena snapped.

Jenny's expression turned to one of annoyance. "Excuse me? Don't talk to me like that! I don't care if you're my stepsister; it doesn't give you the right to—"

"Oh. My. Gosh. **Rufus**!"

"Lily! Oh... Lilly... **Yes**!" Rufus moaned loudly upstairs.

Jenny stopped her rant. "Is that?" she asked calmly.

Serena nodded.

"Afraid so," Dan replied.

"Let's go," Jenny said.

The elevator doors reopened, and in walked Eric. "Chuck postponed our night so that he and Blair can be alone. She lost. Who didn't see that one coming? I only wish I could have seen the look on he face when she was declared second best."

Dan cried out in frustration, his hands thrown up in the air. "Oh my gosh can we please just leave already?"

"Eric, we need to go now. You can stay with Jenny and me at my apartment," Serena told Eric quickly.

Eric scrunched his eyebrows together. "Why? I may be gay, but a sleep over with my sister and stepsister is still not my idea of a fun time. I'll pass, but thank you for the invite."

Eric walked past them into the main room.

"Eric, no!" they all (including Olivia's parents) called out to him.

Eric turned to face them, a little annoyed. Couldn't a guy just come home to a peaceful evening? "_What_?"

* * *

"Mm, I think we need to do this on the floor more often," Rufus said after their love making. He smiled at Lily, and gently stroked her cheek with the side of his hand.

Lily grinned, and pushed some hair out of his eyes. "I wouldn't be opposed to that."

Rufus grinned too, and they kissed for a moment. "Mm, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry again."

Lily thought about it for a moment. "Well, I bought some strawberries and chocolate sauce this morning that I don't think the kids found yet."

Rufus licked his lips. "Mm, sounds good. Want me to go get us some?" Lily nodded. "Please." She rubbed her stomach. Now that he mentioned it, she realized that she was quite hungry as well. She guessed that's what hours of love making would do to you.

Rufus placed his hand over her bare stomach, then kissed her. "Will you do me a favor and put the nurse's costume on again? Only this time just put the top on." He brushed his lips against her ear. "Leave the panties off. I want easier access to your..." He trailed off and got up without waiting for a response. "I'll be back," he said in his best Terminator impression.

Lily giggled partly at his bad impression, and partly at the fact that he hadn't put any clothes on and was going downstairs naked. Not that she didn't mind the view, because she did. In fact, it was putting her in the mood again. She suddenly got visions of making love to Rufus on the couch. Or rather, Rufus making love to _her_. She moaned to herself, then got up and put her nurse's top on. Then she headed out the door to go downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Masquerade**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Rufus smiled to himself as he headed down the stairs. He whistled a little tune, thinking how much he waned to devour the strawberries and chocolate, then devour his wife. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he headed into the kitchen, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his son's voice.

"Oh gosh. My eyes. My eyes!"

Rufus instantly looked towards the sound of the voice, and could instantly feel his whole body heat up—and not in the good way that Lily made it heat up. Standing there were all their kids (minus Scott and Chuck), Olivia, and two adults he hadn't met before, but was guessing were Olivia's parents. He didn't know what to say, so he just said the first thing that came to his mind. "What are you all doing here?" It came out sounding more shocked than upset.

Jenny covered her eyes with her hand. "I'll never get this vision out of my head! Never!"

Olivia burst out laughing. She blushed and quickly covered her mouth. "I'm sorry! I'm not laughing at your... I'm not laughing at you... I just laugh in uncomfortable situations," she finally got out.

"Rufus, my love, what is taking so long?" Lily came down the stairs. "I was thinking, now that we've made love everywhere else, I'm kind of in the mood for the couch. What do you think?" She was smiling at Rufus and obviously hadn't noticed they had company yet.

"Um, Lil?" Rufus nodded towards their guests, his face heating up even more out of embarrassment for both of them.

Lily looked to where Rufus was nodding. She quickly covered her mouth at the sight of their children and guests. Then she looked down and remembered that she was wearing nothing but her very short nurse's top. She squealed, and quickly retreated up the stairs as fast as if she were on fire.

Eric, who hadn't said anything, looked up Heavenward. "Why, God? Is it because I'm gay? Are you punishing me?"

Serena looked down to the floor, a hand shielding over her eyes. "I think we all need to leave before we get traumatized even more."

Rufus quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed a pot. He held it over his frontal region, and grabbed a nearby magazine to cover his backside. "I'm sorry, but, as you can see, now's really not a good time for company. "I thought you all were out until morning."

"Um, we'll talk tomorrow. Serena, I think I'm going to take you up on that sleep over. Let's go," Jenny said. "I still have my overnight bag, so I'm all set." She grabbed her bag.

"I'm suddenly up for it too. We can stop at the mall along the way, and I'll pick up clothes for tomorrow. If we leave now, it will still be open," Eric said.

"You can just borrow something of mine. Just stop at a drug store or something for underwear cuz you're not sharing mine," Dan said, already heading towards the elevators.

Jenny couldn't even look at her father as she headed into the elevator. "I'm just glad that isn't _my_ magazine."

"I'm not going to be eating here until that pot is washed a good ten times at _least_," Dan muttered.

Olivia giggled again. She blushed, and covered her mouth yet again. "Sorry."

"I think that's my magazine. Oh gosh. I need to start going to my therapist again. Now I _really_ can never look at a woman in that way again, and I'm getting to the point where I almost can never look at man in that way again," Eric said, staring straight at the elevator wall, for fear of seeing something else he didn't want to see if he didn't.

"We'll call before any of us come back," Serena said.

"If we ever come back," Eric said.

"Don't worry. We promise to give you more notice the next time we stop by," Olivia's mother said with a giggle. She covered her mouth and blushed. "Sorry."

Well, Rufus now knew where Olivia got it from.

"I'd shake your hand, but I don't think that would be appropriate right now. We'll arrange for a more proper meeting in the near future," Gordon said with a slight smile a he headed into the elevator behind his wife.

Rufus cleared his throat. "Yes, we'll definitely have to do that."

"Sorry," Serena mouthed to Rufus as the doors closed in front of them.

Rufus watched the doors closed, then set his pot and magazine aside and leaned against the doors. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Bloody hell." He didn't care that he wasn't British. That was the only thing he could think of to say that would fit the situation. He took a deep breath and let it out, then headed to the bottom of the stairs. "Lil, they're gone now. You can come back down." He then headed to the fridge. He really needed that snack now.

Lily slowly came down the stairs. "I'm so embarrassed! They were all supposed to be gone all night! I don't understand."

"Let's just not think about it, okay?" Rufus said, finding the strawberries. He rinsed them off, then put them into a bowl and got the chocolate sauce out. He put it in the microwave to heat it up

Lily sat down on the couch. "I don't know who's going to be more traumatized—us or them."

The microwave beeped. Rufus took the sauce out and shut the microwave door before replying. "It's not like they didn't already know we have sex."

"Yes, but still, Rufus, they are our children! And were those Olivia's parents?" Lily placed a hand over her heart.

Rufus squeezed the sauce into a separate bowl, then put the rest back into the fridge. "Afraid so." He brought their snack over and set it on the coffee table, then went to get their milk.

"And here I'm not only in nothing but this top," she tugged at her top for emphasis, but I also said I wanted to make love on the couch! Oh my gosh, I'm so embarrassed!"

Rufus grinned. He came over with their milk, and sat down next to Lily. He handed her a glass. "Here, take a sip and try to calm down."

Lily did as told, but was still frazzled.

Rufus smiled when he realized she was still wearing nothing but the top. Then he registered what she wanted to do on the couch. He took a sip of his milk, then set both their glasses on the coffee table next to the food. "Do you still want to make love on the couch?" He grinned at her, his eyebrows raising up and down suggestively.

She blushed. "How can you think of that after what just happened? For all we know, they could come back right when we're about to..." She trailed off, her blush returning.

Rufus laughed. "Trust me—I don't think that's going to be an issue anymore. But, if it will make you feel better..." He got up and headed to the phone. He pressed some numbers, then spoke. "Yes, Vanya, this is Rufus Humphrey. I'm calling to request that you please don't let anyone up tonight unless it's an emergency. And please call before you let anyone up—including the kids." There was a small pause, then he smiled. "Thank you." He hung up the phone, then grinned at Lily. "See? Problem solved."

Lily shook her head and grinned. "All right. But first..." She picked up a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate sauce, then brought it to Rufus' lips.

Rufus took a bite, and licked his lips. "Mm..." He swallowed the strawberry, then took Lily's top and slipped it off her. He tossed it to the floor. "We wouldn't want it getting dirty, now would we?"

Lily smiled, and gently ran her hands over top of Rufus' naked chest. "No, we wouldn't."

Rufus moaned, and gently pushed her down onto her back. He then took a strawberry, dipped it in the sauce, and slowly dragged it up the valley of Lily's breasts. He then proceeded to lick the chocolate sauce off of her.

Lily tangled her fingers in his hair and moaned as his lips moved over her chest.

"I need to eat too, you know," she teased.

He picked up another strawberry, dipped it into the sauce, and fed it to her.

She licked her lips and ate it. "Mm... It's good, but I think it would taste even better on you."

Rufus smiled, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh would it now?"

Lily smiled and nodded. She moved them so that Rufus was now the one on his back and she was the one straddling him. She then picked up a strawberry, dipped it in chocolate sauce, and then slowly dragged it from his stomach down to his lower region.

He moaned, knowing exactly where this was going.

Sure enough, she downed the strawberry, then bent down to retrieve the chocolate she had gotten on him.

He closed his eyes as her mouth made contact. He moaned again, and tangled his fingers in her hair. He had a feeling it was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Rufus woke up with his arms around Lily. He smiled when he saw her sleeping peacefully. He had kept her up most of the night. Heck she had kept _him_ up most of the night. First she had been the one on top when they made love on the couch, then they had switched so that he could be the one on top. They hadn't gotten to bed until a little after midnight.

He gently pushed some hair out of her face, and kissed her neck. Next, he grabbed some clean clothes and headed into the bathroom for a shower.

Twenty minutes later, he was shaved, showered, dried, and dressed, and Lily was still sleeping. He decided to make her breakfast in bed. He headed down to do just that.

Meanwhile, Lily woke up at the smell of pancakes. Her stomach grumbled with hunger. She climbed out of bed, smiling at the memory of the night before. It was so nice to have a full night alone with her husband. Well, almost a full night alone. She felt her face flush again at the memory.

She grabbed her clean clothing and headed into the bathroom for a have and shower. If only she could wash the embarrassment away, she thought.

Twenty minutes later, she was downstairs, enjoying the aromas of breakfast.

"Aw! I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed!" Rufus said, disappointed when he saw her coming into the kitchen.

Lily came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his neck. "It's the thought that counts. I won't enjoy it any less now." She got out two glasses, and poured them both some orange juice.

"Well, we might as well eat at the table now that you're down here," Rufus said, placing their plates on the table.

Lily set their orange juice on the table as well. "It might be better this way anyway if we want to eat. You know how we both are with beds." She smiled.

Rufus chuckled. "True." He held out her chair for her, and she sat down. He sat down next to her.

"Unfortunately, so do the kids," Lily then added.

"Don't worry. Throw in a couple years of therapy and they'll all be good to go," Rufus joked.

Lily shook her head. "That's probably not far from the truth! And Olivia's parents. Gosh, I don't know if I'll ever be able to look them in the eye when we meet them again!"

"At least we'll both be clothed this time," Rufus joked, with a mouthful of pancake.

Lily laughed. "At least. Don't chew with your mouth full."

Rufus stuck out his tongue; showing her his food just to be smart.

Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're so immature." She smiled nonetheless, and finished her breakfast.

* * *

"Send them up, Vanya, thank you."

"Send who up?" Rufus asked, from where he was loading the dishwasher.

"The kids," Lilly answered. "Apparently, they are all here to see us—even Olivia's parents. I figure we have to get over the embarrassment some time or other; it might as well be now." She sighed.

Rufus closed the dishwasher, then wrapped his arms around her. "We'll get through this together."

They kissed, and the elevator doors opened.

"Oh no!" Eric said in panic in his voice.

"Relax, honey! We're just kissing. We're fully clothed. See?" Lily broke free from Rufus and turned all around for Eric, her arms out at her sides to show him.

Eric came slowly into the room. "Well, please refrain from even just kissing around me for a while please."

Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head, a smile on her face betraying her facade of annoyance.

Lily walked over to Olivia's parents when they entered the room. "Hello! I'm Lily. I want to apologize for last night. My husband and I thought the kids were gone for the night, and we thought tomorrow—today—was the day we were supposed to meet you." She held out her hand to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled, and shook her hand. "No, we're the ones who should be apologizing. There was a misunderstanding, and we came in yesterday. We should have called first. I'm Elizabeth, and this is my husband Gordon." She gestured to her husband.

Lily took his hand, and he kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lily."

Lily smiled. "The pleasure's all mine. Do you two have time to do lunch today?"

Gordon shook his head. "Unfortunately, we don't. I have a flight to catch in a couple hours."

Elizabeth nodded. "We just didn't want our first meeting with you and your husband to end on such an awkward note."

Rufus shook Gordon and Elizabeth's hands. "Well, we're glad you stopped by before you had to leave. Again, we apologize for last night."

Gordon smiled. "Don't apologize. It's not like my wife and I don't do the same thing. In fact, we did last night!"

Rufus and Gordon laughed, and Lily and Elizabeth both blushed.

"Dad!" Olivia snapped.

Gordon shrugged. "Oops! Sorry, Dear."

"Well, please, come in and sit down. Would you like any coffee?" Lily asked.

"Why yes, that would be lovely, thank you," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, please!" Gordon said.

And so, for the next twenty minutes, they all visited together, but then they had to say their goodbyes, for Olivia had to get her parents back to the hotel to pick up their things, then it would be off to the airport.

They all said their goodbyes, and promised to do dinner the next time Olivia's parents were in town.

"And don't worry; my wife and I will be fully clothed next time," Rufus joked.

Elizabeth giggled, and Gordon let out a hearty laugh. "Good to know," he said with a wink.

Once Olivia and her parents had disappeared behind the elevator doors, Lily and Rufus turned back to their kids. They sighed. Now they had some 'splaining to do as Ricky Ricardo wold say. This was not going to be fun.

Rufus put his hand over Lily's back, and they made their way over to the couch.

* * *

"I can't believe you all just happened to have something happen that made you come back home. When does that ever happen?" Rufus asked.

"Apparently last night," Dan said. He and his siblings had just finished explaining to their parents why they had come home last night then they had said they wouldn't.

Lily sighed. "Well, it was all just bad timing. It was nobody's fault. I say let's all just try to forget last night ever happened."

Rufus raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively and grinned. "Except for the good parts!"

Lily playfully swatted his arm. "You're not helping, Rufus."

The kids groaned their complaint.

Rufus laughed. "What? You guys can forget the good parts. Heck, there's nothing to forget; you weren't even home for the half of it!"

"Dad!" Jenny complained.

Rufus held up his hands. "All right, all right, I'm sorry. Next time, just call if you're coming home earlier than expected, all right?"

Lily nodded. "That goes for all of you."

"Trust me—I think I can speak for everyone when I say we're not going to risk anything like that happening ever again," Dan assured them.

The others all nodded.

"Mom, I'd like to go back to therapy again," Eric said, after being quiet for a few minutes.

Lily was suddenly concerned. "You're not starting to get suicidal thoughts again are you, because if you are—"

Eric cut her off. "No, but I need therapy to get the image of my stepfather's naked body and my mother wearing nothing but see-thru top out of my head, or I might be. Not to mention having heard about what you and wanted to do with Rufus on the couch. Yeah, that's one couch I'm never sitting on again."

Lily nodded; still embarrassed. "I'll call your therapist later today."

"Well, I better head off to class," Dan said, getting up.

"And Blair wants to have a day at the spa. God knows I need it now," Serena said, getting up as well.

"I'm going to lunch with Jonathan," Eric said.

Lily was glad that Jonathan had forgiven Eric and come back to him. He made her son happy, and she knew how much Eric needed a little happiness in his life.

Jenny got out of her chair. "And I'm going to shop. I still can't be in this house long after last night."

"Well, have fun," Lily said to the kids in general.

"Don't forget to call when you come back," Rufus called out.

The kids all rolled their eyes or shook their heads, and let the elevator doors close behind them.

Rufus and Lily watched them disappear, then they turned to each other.

Lily stoked Rufus' hair. "You just love to taunt them, don't you?"

Rufus smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. "No. I just love making love to you." He kissed her.

Lily sighed. "You really are insatiable, Rufus."

Rufus kissed he some more, and picked her up. "Only for you, Lil. Only for you."

Lily sighed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, Rufus."

She kissed him back, and let him carry her up the stairs for another round of 'masquerading.'


	6. Epilogue

_**Masquerade**_

_**Epilogue**_

"Mm, that was amazing as always," Lily said, snuggling deeper into her husband's arms after they made love yet again.

Rufus pulled her tighter, and kissed the top of her head. "Mm, yes it was. So, what made you think to get the nurse and doctor's costume, hm? I have to say, it's one of your best ideas yet!"

Lily smiled at him. "No reason really."

Rufus smirked. "Come on, Lil. I know you. Something's up. What's wrong?"

Lily sighed. "It's nothing, really. It's just that Blair and her mother entered some sort of pageant for the sexiest mother and daughter. When I asked Serena why she didn't tell me about it so that we could enter together, she told me in so many words that I'm not sexy. Blair said I'm too prim and proper. When I asked Jenny's, Dan's, and Eric's opinions, they all basically agreed with her. I guess I just wanted to prove that I could be sexy."

Rufus laughed. "Lil, they're our kids. Did you really expect them to find you sexy?"

Lily pouted. "Well, Blair finds _her_ mom sexy."

Rufus ran his fingers slowly up and down her back. "Well, Blair and her mother are stuck up and think they're all that."

Lily smiled. "You're right about that."

Rufus stroked some hair out of her eyes, and gently kissed her on the mouth. "Lil, why didn't you just ask me what _I_ thought? After all, I'm your husband. My opinion matters the most, doesn't it?"

Lily sighed, and gave a slight nod. "I suppose your right." She gently trailed her fingertips over his chest. "I just didn't want you to say what I wanted to hear just to spare my feelings."

He shook his head. "Baby, I would never lie to you. You can believe me when I tell you that twenty years ago, when I first met you, I thought you were the sexiest girl I ever laid eyes on."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "And now?"

Rufus smiled. "And now, you're even more beautiful then you were back then. Every day I thank God for giving me the most beautiful wife a guy could ever ask for."

"Oh Rufus." Lily took her husband's face between her hands and kissed him deeply.

Rufus moaned, and broke the kiss, so he could kiss down her neck. "You're also the sexiest woman on the planet, and anyone who can't see that is either blind, jealous, or stupid." He kissed down between her breasts. "Or, in our kids' case, incapable of seeing you as sexy because you are their mother." He moved his kisses back to her mouth, but his hands trailed lower to her breasts.

"I love you so much, Rufus. I'm so lucky to have you," Lily said, her eyes lowering with desire.

Rufus kissed the side of her neck. "I love you too, Lil. Now I have a question."

Lily closed her eyes as his fingers grazed down over her stomach. "Mm, and what would that be?"

Rufus grinned at her. "What kind of doctor am I? You never said. I personally think I should be a gynecologist." He raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Lily laughed. "Rufus, you're absurd."

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" He moved his fingers lower.

Lily gasped.

He smiled at her, an eyebrow still raised. "Now do you think I'm so absurd?"

Lily grabbed him, and smirked. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Rufus grinned. "With pleasure!" He kissed his wife, and went to work at his 'examination.' Needless to say. Lily wasn't complaining. And from then on, Rufus made sure that she never felt unsexy again.

* * *

_***The End***_


End file.
